Mono
by countrygirl2005
Summary: Daniel's a bit jealous when Vala gets mono.


Summary: Daniel's a bit jealous when Vala gets mono.

Please R & R, thanks : )

Rating: K +

Special thanks to my very talented BETA, you were a BIG help as usual : )

Mono

"Mono!" A look of horrified curiosity consumed Vala's features when Dr. Lam gave her the diagnoses. "What on your earth is mono? How did I get it? Is there a cure?"

The doctor remained professional but inwardly she chuckled. "The actual name is mononucleosis. It's a contagious, yet treatable virus. Some call it the kissing disease because that's usually how it's spread."

"The kissing disease?…But, I haven't kissed anyone." _Unfortunately._

"Vala, I don't mean to imply anything, but you do a lot of flirting. Are you sure you haven't kissed anyone?"

"Carolyn," Vala stated with offense, "I can assure you that I haven't kissed anyone. Isn't there some other way? Some way less...humiliating maybe?"

"Several ways, like from a water fountain or from sharing a glass with someone who is infected."

Vala took a moment to think before giving Carolyn a bright smile. "I've got it!" She declared matter of factly. "I used one of the water fountains here on base. I bet that's where I got it!"

Carolyn smiled, picked up her stethoscope and placed it around her neck. "Ok, until we know for sure, I'm having all the fountains on this base tested. Vala, you may as well settle in because you're going to be in here for a few days."

"Wait! You said this is treatable…how long will I be sick? How bad will it get? Will it hurt? What's the treatment? Will the treatment hurt? Oh, my, wait…this is spread through the mouth? Am I going to have a scar?

The doctor paused, placing a calming hand on Vala's shoulder. "Well, you'll run a fever, feel very tired and have a sore throat. The fever may last just over a week, however, you may still feel tired for a few weeks." Carolyn continued smiling reassuringly. "You're going to need lots of fluids and rest. I'll give you some medicine for the fever and any pain you may experience. And, no, there won't be any scars. Try not to worry, Vala, you'll be fine."

"How wonko is this? A planet with a disease you get from kissing?" Vala huffed as she lay down.

The doctor started for the door but didn't get very far.

"Dr. Lam, I'm not feeling so we-." Dismissing his ill feelings, Daniel noticing Vala on one of the beds. "Vala, what are you doing in here?"

"She has mono. So what can I do for…,

"Mono?" Daniel's brows furrowed with jealousy. _Who have you been kissing? Way to go Jackson, you've waited so long trying to figure out your true feelings and now she's found someone else._ "Holy buckets! How'd you get mono?"

"Well, hello to you too, darling!" Vala pursed her lips. "I wish I could say I got it from you but to answer your question, and satisfy that rather… adorable, jealous look on your face, I think I got it from a water fountain here on base."

Carolyn interrupted before Daniel could say anything, "Doctor Jackson, did you say you're not feeling well?"

"Uh, yeah."

"Ok, over there, let's have a look." She pointed to the exam bed next to Vala's.

Sticking the thermometer in his mouth, the doctor ordered some tests while she proceeded with her exam.

When she was finished, Carolyn eyed the pair suspiciously before giving Daniel her findings. "You have a fever and swollen lymph nodes – I'll come back when I have your test results, so stay put!"

As soon as Carolyn was gone, Vala turned to Daniel. "You know…Daniel, you seemed a bit…jealous when Carolyn told you I have nono."

"Mono. And, no, I wasn't jealous."

"Whatever. Then what was that look for?"

"What look?"

"You know, the look you had when Carolyn told you I have mono…what was it for?"

Daniel's frustration built. "Vala, you and I are friends. I saw you lying on a bed in the infirmary. I was concerned. That's it."

"Are you sure you weren't jealous? Because I think you were…I could see it in your eyes. Don't know why you would be jealous anyway, it's not like you have the same feelings for me that I have for you."

"You have feelings for me…uh…other than, you know, friendship?"

"Actually, yes, I…"

Dr. Lam interrupted before Vala could finish. "Alright, Dr. Jackson. I have your test results. You have mono." Carolyn shifted her eyes suspiciously between the pair.

With a mixture of curiosity and agitation, Daniel and Vala replied together. "What!"

"Vala, I'd appreciate it if you didn't lie to me. I've sent out bio teams on base to sample the water fountains! Besides that I'm your doctor! You shouldn't be afraid to tell me…"

Insulted and hurt by the accusation, Vala told her friend in no uncertain terms, "Carolyn, I promise, I didn't lie…I haven't kissed anyone…including Daniel."

Sensing Vala's hurt feelings, Daniel stepped in. "It's true Carolyn, we haven't kissed." Adding under his breath, "yet."

Vala heard his whisper and grinned at him, surprised.

Daniel returned her grin, a sparkle in his deep blues.

"I'm sorry, Vala. Carolyn looked contrite. "I should inform you both of a few things, however. You're both going to be put in isolation. And I'm going to have to inform Colonel Mitchell and possibly the base of your condition so that everyone will know not to use the water fountains until this issue is resolved."

Daniel closed his eyes, lying back on the bed. _Of course you are, I'm never going to hear the end of this from Mitchell…or Jack for that matter! _

000000000000

Daniel was surprised, he assumed being locked in isolation with Vala would be bothersome to him, but it wasn't. She'd slept most of the time obviously feeling worse.

He tried to focus his thoughts on the artifact he'd been studying. However, overwhelming exhaustion soon took over and he found himself settling down into the air force green pillow and blankets…eyes drifting to her.

His heart raced at the sight of her sleeping peacefully. _Hmm, just look at her, flawless ivory skin, shiny dark hair cascading over her pillow in soft curls, full…pink…soft looking lips. _His eyes traveled down her linen and scrubs covered form._ She's just so…so very… beautiful, even when she's sick. I just want to kiss her. Carolyn assumed we've been kissing. Kissing Vala really does sound nice. She did say she has feelings for me. _Daniel drifted contentedly into sleep with one final thought. _Wow, I do have feelings for her. _

The next morning Vala lay in her bed watching Daniel sleep.

"Good morning, darling." Vala offered sleepily as Daniel woke up.

"Morning." He grinned.

"How are you feeling today?" They asked each other simultaneously.

Each chuckled and indicated for the other to go first.

"I feel tired, and achy." Vala whined.

"Do you remember yesterday when you said we'd discuss your feelings for me later?"

"Well, of course I do, silly," she propped her head up with a hand, "I have a kissing disease which doesn't make sense because I haven't been kissing anyone…not ambrosia."

"Amnesia." Daniel corrected her, "ambrosia is a kind of salad." He mirrored her, coming up on his elbow, supporting his head with a hand.

"Whatever." Vala waved her free hand in the air dismissing his correction.

"Well, I know that neither of us is feeling well, but would you mind if we discuss this now?"

"Don't mind at all, darling."

"Okie dokie. Well, uh…, you said you have feelings, well, of more than…er…just friendship towards me?"

"Yes, I do Daniel. I have romantic feelings for you. Why do you want to know?" Vala smirked. "Have you suddenly realized you can't live without me?"

Daniel rolled his eyes, "actually Vala, I do have romantic feelings for you. I…I guess I just stay so focused on my work…that, I didn't realize it until now."

_Well, finally. Now, if only I can get a kiss from those gorgeous lips of his. _"Really? Vala moved to sit on the side of his bed.

"Yep… Vala! What are you doing? Go back to your bed!"

Vala waggled her brows. "You said you have romantic feelings for me, darling…would you like to make something of it?"

Grinning, Daniel gently took one of her arms in each of his hands. "Slow down there, beautiful, let's take this one step at a time, okay? When we are better, would you like to have dinner with me?"

Vala squealed with surprise. "I would love to, darling! Yay!...A second da…" Her expression turned curious. "Wait a minute, you think I'm beautiful?"

"It wasn't a …fine…a second date it is then." Daniel's expression turned serious. "And, yes Vala, I think you're very beautiful."

Vala felt her heart begin to race.

"Daniel?"

"Hmm?"

She glowed with anticipation. "How about a little kiss?"

Daniel sat up, looking into her eyes. "We can't Vala, we have mono. We won't get well if we keep passing it back and forth." Daniel cupped her cheek in his hand. "Besides, sweetheart, isn't that something we should do in private?"

"Well, we are in the isolation room." She leaned a little closer to him. "Just a little peck, darling…please?"

Daniel in turn leaned a little closer, his gazed drifting from her eyes to lips. "I don't know Vala, I may not be able to just give you 'a little peck'." He grinned.

"I'll have to try to control myself then, darling."

"Yeah, me too." Daniel gently pulled her to him, sealing the small gap between their lips.

The kiss was soft and sweet.

Shocked by the electric charge that seemed to pass between them, Vala melted into him.

"HEY! What's going on here?"

"Our first kiss, Carolyn!" Vala announced with a bright smile. "Well, actually it's our second kiss if you really want to be technical about it…but not recent kiss, it was on the Prometheus some time ago…but Daniel initiated this one!" Vala continued while Daniel nodded in confirmation all the while blushing.

"Ok, first, that's between the two of you. Secondly, you two don't need to be kissing…at least…not while you have mono."

"No worries, Carolyn…there was no tongue….yet." Vala winked at Daniel seductively.

"That doesn't matter, you still don't need to be kissing."

"Vala, back to bed please, you both need your rest. We can push your beds closer so you can talk…"

Doctor Lam, to the main infirmary, blared over the intercom.

"I'll be back…and again, no more kissing." Carolyn eyed them sternly before rushing out.

"Vala."

"Yes, darling?"

"We were interrupted before I could tell you. I'm in love with you."

"I love you, too Daniel. And I can't wait to get out of isolation so I can kiss you again. And next time,…."

"Yeah." He responded with a sexy, inviting grin.

"Gggrrr."

"Ok, you two." Carolyn reentered the isolation room. "Make room for Colonel Carter."

"Sam, you have it too? The duo responded in unison.

"Yup." Sam replied, taking the bed on the other side of Daniel. "I feel like crap!"

Daniel closed his eyes, sighing._ Mitchell and Jack are never going to let me live this down._

General Landry stood at the observation window looking down at the trio when Teal'c and Cam joined him.

Cam hit the intercom button, smirking. "Whoa, slow down there, Danny boy! Carter _and_ the princess?"

Daniel and Sam scowled, glaring up at their Colonel.

Mean while Vala, finding the comment rather amusing, nodded vigorously with a smile.

Cam chuckled at the trio's reactions until he noticed the General's brow furrowing.

He came to attention. "Sorry sir."

"Colonel Carter, Daniel Jackson and Vala Mal Doran, I hope that you all are well again very soon. I will leave you all to your rest." Teal'c bowed and began to leave the isolation area.

Cam followed suit, continuing to sense irritation from Landry.

"Excuse me General." Carolyn entered the observation area. "We've isolated the contaminated water fountain and bio hazard teams are de-contaminating them. In addition, the original source of the infection has been identified. The base should be free of the infection soon, sir."

"Thank you, Carolyn, and good work."

000000000000000000000

Daniel arrived at Vala's quarters to pick her up for their date. He was just about to knock when Vala suddenly opened the door.

"Well, hello darling!"

"Hey." Daniel was mesmerized. She wore a knee length black halter dress, high heeled sandals and her hair in loose curls. "You look, breathtaking."

"Why, thank you, Daniel." She looked him over from those enchanting eyes to the shirt that matched them all the way down to his snug black pants. "You look rather…dashing yourself."

Vala broke his trance with her compliment. "Uh, thanks…do…do you mind if I come in a minute before we go to dinner?"

Once inside, Vala shut the door behind them.

"Vala, there's something I need to do before we go to dinner. Something I've wanted to do since we were in isolation…well", he smiled eyes scanning her from head to toe, "something I should have done a long time ago."

"Sure, darling, wh-"

Vala didn't have time to finish her sentence before Daniel, wrapping his strong arms tightly around her, stole her breath in a slow, deep, earth moving, love filled kiss.

She returned his kiss just as heated, pressing against his well sculpted chest, her arms wrapping tightly around his neck.

Several minutes later, they finally, slowly started to break apart, each gently sucking on the other's lips, neither wanting to let go.

"Daniel, oh, my, darling."

"I know, wow." All Daniel could do was look deep into her eyes. "I love you, Vala."

Vala finally regained her composure. "I…I love you too, my Daniel."

"Shall we go to dinner, beautiful?"

"No, we shallen't. She stole a simple quick kiss. "Why don't we stay here and make out?"

Daniel caressed her cheek, still looking deep into her eyes. "Or, we could order some food for pick up and take it to my apartment."

Vala squealed with delight. "Oh…yes, darling…that sounds wonderful! We can do all the kissing we want to there."

Daniel nodded, smiling affectionately.

"Well, in that case, darling…we shall go to dinner." She winked. "Lead the way."


End file.
